1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing server, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a storage medium storing an information processing program, and more particularly relates to an information processing server, information processing system, information processing method and information processing program storage medium for displaying a data file, stored at an information processing server, at a client device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been information processing systems in which document files are stored at a server such as a Web server or the like and, when a document file is to be viewed, a client device can access the server and display that document file. With such an information processing system, because the document files are collectively stored at the server, administration of the document files can be simplified and burdens on administrative staff can be ameliorated.
Anyway, with the recent enactment of personal data protection laws, cases in which a leakage of information would be regarded as a problem have apparently become more numerous.
However, with the information processing system described above, if a copy of the displayed document file is saved at the client device or the displayed document file is printed out at the client device, it will not be possible to prevent a leak of information.